narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hakaze Uchiha
Main Character Hakaze Uchiha is a young Chunin-level kunoichi hailing from Getsugakure, being a scout and member of the Intelligence Gathering Division of the village. She is rather unique from most Uchiha in that she doesn't use the Uchiha Clan's usual affinity for Fire Release but rather Wind. She also has been known to be a prodigy of her clan despite this however, earning her the moniker of Wind Prodigy and also in recent years Wind Warrior of the Uchiha. Her skill has been greatly noted in the Land of Moon not only for her prowess of Wind Release but also for her chakra manipulation, skill in Taijutsu, and rather excellent use of Kenjutsu. It's also suspected that sooner or later this young woman is bound to reach her goal of becoming a Jonin soon, or possible possibly a specialized Jonin. Background A clan separated During the Warring States Period Hakaze's small band of Uchiha originated from the original clan that would one day found the village of Konohagakure. But in a twist of fate during a skirmish with the Senju Clan and some of their allies a team of Uchihas left in pursuit of their fleeing foes, the attack team being large enough to span out and surround them. Killing their opponents didn't take long but the chase had led them to territory unknown at the time, causing this group to have become lost and confused. Everything at this time looked the same and with being so intent on stopping their victims from getting away none of the group could recall the direction that lead back to their comrades. This caused those who had participated in the battle to be deemed lost and or killed during the fight and left behind by the main clan. Having no other choice this remaining group began journeying to distant lands unknown, coming across several other clans during these difficult times and occasionally got in more skirmishes. But due to small numbers they never stayed long or used tactics to make an escape. During this anxious, grueling journey this band of Uchiha eventually came to settle upon the moon-shaped island that would eventually become the Land of Moon and where they found sanctuary at last. Since this time several generations of Uchiha have come and gone, well into the founding of the hidden villages and even the founding of Getsu. Eventually some time after the Fourth Great Shinobi World War Hakaze would be born to the current clan head and his wife. And this is where her story began. Odd One Out By the time Hakaze was three she began her training long before she was enrolled into Getsugakure's Ninja Academy. Her aptitude for learning became apparent at this young age as when she began learning Taijutsu from her clan she was quick to pick up on it and quick to advance from move to move that she was taught. By the time she was in the academy Hakaze showed great skill in taijutsu and Chakra control, and she showed quite a above average intelligence to which helped her to pass her classes easily. What did become apparent though was that Hakaze seemed to almost lack skill in Nature Transformation, as when she tried preforming any Fire Release nothing happened. Any other ninjutsu type of techniques common for academy students she seemed to easily pick up on but despite training with her teachers and her father and mother she never could seem to perform her clan's signature nature type. Becoming disappointed Hakaze's father almost gave up on his only child until one of her uncle's suggested testing her nature affinity with the special type of chakra paper. When given this test it didn't take long for Hakaze to rip the paper in half with her chakra, revealing she had a Wind affinity rather then fire. It was quite a shock to the clan as she was the only known user in this small group of Uchiha to have a Wind Release nature and made her something of an odd ball. But upon discovering this a few teachers gave Hakaze some techniques to test out that were very basic Wind release techniques to which she quickly excelled in. Though it still was a shock to her family they were delighted to see she finally was able to show something for her Nature type. And by the time Hakaze graduated to a genin she seemed to be proficient with basic Wind type moves and already becoming an expert in taijutsu. Genin Days During the years of Hakaze's genin days this was a time when she really began to expand upon her skills and discovering her true goals in life. For the most part though this was a gradual process over the next three years as many of her missions were of lower C-E rank missions in the first year. Her team started out with some most basics for their skills, their sensai wanting to see what they could do in their first few missions and training sessions. After that her kunoichi Jonin sensai began helping each member gradually become stronger and grow in where they specialized, in this case Hakaze's battle prowess and Wind Release were the main focus of her genin years. When it came to Hakaze's second years as a genin she began to show interest in Kenjutsu more during this stage, having expressed interest back in her early training with her clan. Deciding to test her skills with a sword the young Uchiha began practicing with the use of two blades among the other training sessions her and her team did. Through rigorous and intense training Hakaze began to blossom into a skilled kunoichi well before she became a genin and was thought to be the strongest on her team, especially in the area of taijutsu and her Wind Release. This was the time that she earned her moniker of "Wind Prodigy" during the final year. By the time her sensai deemed their team ready for the Chunin Exams that year Hakaze was confident she'd be a Chunin easily. And right she was, as she easily passed the three stages of the Exams alongside her teammates and quickly became a Chunin. Chunin Days to the Present Following her graduation to a Chunin Hakaze was quick to become a scout for her village and join the Intelligence Gathering Division, being rather skilled in moving in and out of places with little problem. These past seven years were what Hakaze viewed as a time for her skills to really expand and to improve upon what she learned as a genin and academy student. Firs though, she started off with getting two new specially made hand-and-a-half swords created from special metal to allow her to channel her chakra easier. Though not named like most other swords these generally became a big part of the young Uchiha's fighting style when it came to taijutsu. It also wasn't long before she began to refine her skills with Wind Release, making some of the most basics look easy and bettering her control of higher based techniques. At the most she was able to improve to a point she could use at least A-ranked techniques in her nature type. But with two years into the Chunin career Hakaze took up an interest in Archery, a common fighting style it seemed in the Land of Moon and took the last five years to work on her archery to the point she is a decent archer with fairly good accuracy. With refining her skills and learning new ones it seemed this young kunoichi fulfilled at least one of her goals: reaching a point she could truly protect her village. She is also usually been one of the shinobi in these recent years who's usually on the front lines of an issue and quick to try and help keep the peace in Getsugakure and even among her own Clan. In the present Hakaze still serves her village loyally as a chunin and has become well known in the Land of Moon not only for her skill but also being a good all around person. And despite some doubt from some of her clan if she'd ever make anything of a name for herself since she was basically the "odd one out" for her Wind Release she has quickly proven people wrong each and every time. She has even come to a point she now aims to be a Jonin and one of the greatest kunoichi of the Moon someday. Personality The first thing someone might notice from Hakaze’s personality is she is the out-going and fairly social. She is always the one who will talk to just about anyone, whether they are someone she knows quite well or a complete stranger. This also has led her to being quite expressive of her feelings, to the point she speaks her mind regardless of who the person or group is. Though this can annoy some people from time to time Hakaze doesn’t really seem to mind it, thinking holding back her thoughts isn’t exactly healthy. But this doesn’t mean Hakaze wouldn’t show some restraint, especially around those of higher ranks except for rare occasions. Hakaze also seems to have a mix of being very energetic at some points and other times she is calm. This young kunoichi seems to have almost endless energy, sometimes going for hours at a time with activities or sometimes even able to go a few days without showing true tiredness. Of course, this is usually when many tell her to tone it down sometimes since once in a while she might come off as being rather hyper. On a flip side however, Hakaze can be quite the calm individual. She rarely lets anything or anyone get under her skin and doesn’t panic even when a situation seems rather grim. She’ll be the person who tries to remain collected and level headed to help keep others calm as well and trying to keep them focused upon a task. Another thing about Hakaze is she is known to be quite observant and quick minded, being the type who can improvise on the spot if she has to. She is usually quick to analyze a situation or take in as much detail as she can to her environment, finding both aspects to be of great use in battle and important should there be danger. From this Hakaze tends to think up a plan on the spot, or a few that is, and if one doesn’t work she is quick to switch to another tactic and try to find the best solution to fix a problem, win a battle, or out smart opponents. One could say she almost has the mind of a true tactician, but not exactly an expert one. Last of all, Hakaze is a very kind person best described with a heart of gold. She’s always the type willing to be a helping hand and giving someone support when they need it, especially to her friends, family, clan, and village. She’s also has been known to be quite fierce, loyal, and determined, never letting someone bring her, those she cares for, or Getsugakure down no matter what might be at stake. One could almost say she has an incredibly strong will and certainly holds the Will of the Moon deep in her heart and soul. Appearance Hakaze is a fairly tall woman, being slightly above the average height for a woman her age. She has fair skin that usually tans rather easily and rarely burns much and a curvaceous, slender figure and being physically fit. This generally comes from her constant training and exercise, usually being rigorous to keep herself in top shape. Her eyes and hair are a dark chocolate brown, with her hair coming down just above the waist and fairly straight. Sometimes she will keep it down or tie it up in a ponytail but she has rarely ever had it any shorter than anything just at her shoulder. In terms of looks many have viewed Hakaze as being quite a beautiful woman. When it comes to Hakaze’s clothes they are usually somewhat form fitting but usually nothing tight. She prefers where something slightly loose to allow for better maneuverability and make full use of her movements when she is using taijutsu or Kenjutsu, and of course her archery. Usually she will wear mid-drift shirts or short sleeve shirts, some though might be sleeveless ones along with knee-length shorts, pants, and knee-length to ankle-length skirts. Her main attire though is a white sleeveless undershirt with a brown zip up sleeveless leather vest just a few inches shorter than the undershirt. This is matched up with a long brown skirt just slightly past the knees, ankle high dark brown shinobi sandals, and two metal arm bands on the upper part of either arm. Last of all she wears black or dark brown leather gloves, her forehead protector around the waist like a belt, and normally bares her clan symbol somewhere on her clothes. Abilities Ninjutsu Hakaze is an excellent user of ninjutsu and has shown an unusually high amount of chakra reserves. She has shown great control of her chakra, from using her chakra flow to enhance some of her physical prowess from time to time to channeling it through her weapons. It's also been good enough she has shown her skill to even manipulate her chakra without much problems and expend the needed chakra for certain techniques without wasting too much chakra at one time. This can especially be seen with the use of her Wind Release nature type, which she is a proficient user of. Taijutsu Hakaze’s skills lie more strongly in her taijutsu, her skills bordering almost to a master level. She specializes in close range combat, utilizing a style that makes use of her incredible agility, speed, and dexterity with combining styles like that of Karate and Muay Thai. Her style can really range to using an offensive tactic to going on the defensive, even using an opponent’s on momentum and weight against them. This usually helps to make up for Hakaze’s lack of being exactly the strongest ninja but she does have quite a bit of a pain tolerance and excellent stamina. Usually this can be enhanced with her chakra but she only uses this when things seem bad. Kenjutsu As in the matter of her Ninjutsu, Hakaze has shown to be proficient with the use of swords, being able to use two swords at once or one in both hands. She can utilize her Kenjutsu alongside that of her taijutsu, making her close range attacks all the deadlier. She can easily block, parry, and strike with deadly, quick strikes and usually aims to cause enough harm to force her opponents to retreat or keep at bay. These hand-and-a-half swords are also specially made to help Hakaze channel her chakra through them easier. Archery When it comes to archery Hakaze has decent skills with a bow and arrows. Her accuracy isn’t really near an expert but fair enough she can hit a target from 150-200 feet away but still has some work to do for accuracy any further than that. Two arrows are currently the maximum she can fire at one time but she is currently working to fire three at a time. Nature Transformation Wind Release Unlike most of the Uchiha Clan who seem commonly affiliated to Fire Hakaze has shown a natural affinity to the Wind Release. She has mastered many of the basic techniques with relative ease and has already learned to utilize some of the higher ranking Wind Release moves. She generally can control the power of her wind to the point it can easily break through a boulder or large tree. She can also channel her Wind chakra through weapons, especially her swords, to increase their sharpness and lethality. Trivia *Though a prodigy of the Uchiha Clan that resides in Getsu Hakaze has no skill for the Fire Release or any other release except Wind. *She is also one of the few Uchiha who does not hold the clan's Sharingan Dojutsu. Category:Approved Article Category:Grandfathered 2014 Category:Approved Uchiha